Pressures
by Elevating with You
Summary: Ever had the desire to be with somebody but he's no longer in your grasp? You let go of the girl of your dreams and you want nothing more to get her back. Let's not to mention the pressures from your friends are not helping!
1. Break up with Her

**I just love this couple too much that I just can't stand having no story on progress for them :"**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Logan smiled as he intertwined his fingers to the girl next to his. The girl quickly responded by squeezing his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. They were currently watching the sunset on the beach.

The perfect date scene?

Well, yeah but it depends on which couple you like but in this case, it's not that perfect.

"Isn't it wonderful, Logan." The girl asked.

"It sure is, Peggy." He responded, resting his head on hers.

That's where everything went downhill for you guys, isn't it? As you can see, Logan and Peggy are dating, for how long you ask; ever since Logan and Camille broke up.

Logan looked at his watch and let go of Peggy's hand and lifting his head "We better get back to the Palmwoods."

Peggy nodded and followed her boyfriend to his car. They drove to the Palmwoods in complete silence. When they got into the lobby, all the kid's were walking around, the sun just set meaning that the parties would be probably start any hour right now.

"Bye Logan." Peggy said, giving him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away they saw the disgusted faces on people's faces. Peggy shrugged it off and went back to her apartment.

"Hey buddy." Carlos said, walking up to him.

"Hey." He greeted.

"When will you and Peggy break up?" he abruptly asked.

Logan's eyes went wide then suddenly he realized the whole lobby was listening and waiting for his answer.

"Why would I break up with her?" he shot back.

And on cue, Camille walked out of the elevator doors, the whole lobby was once again in silence and tension was visible in the air.

"That's why…" Carlos whispered while subtly pointing at the brunette.

"Hey guys." Camille greeted at the two members of Big Time Rush. She was wearing a pair of black leather short shorts and she was wearing black boots and a white shirt under a leather jacket. Any guy would say she was attractive.

"Hey!" Carlos chirped making Camille giggle slightly at his cheerfulness then looked at Logan. His mouth was agape and it looked like he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong with him?" Camille asked while waving her hand in front of Logan's face.

"He's just a little out of it. What's with the outfit?" Carlos asked.

Camille smiled and twirled around. "You like it? I have a friend who invited me to this dance club."

Carlos gave her a thumbs up then whispered something to her. Camille gave him a strange look then shook her head "No way!"

"Okay, you can only do the first part." Carlos told her then Camille nodded.

She took a step so she was now in front of the frozen boy. She lifted her hand and placed a big slap on his cheek. Logan quickly cut out of his trance from the pain and quickly cupped the cheek that Camille slapped.

"Camille, what the hell did you do that for?" he suddenly asked the brunette.

"You were staring." She pointed out.

Logan scratched the back of his head and scanned the girl in front of him again "Why are you wearing that?"

"If you were only listening instead of staring then you'll know the answer." She giggled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"And to answer your question, I have a friend that invited me to this dance club and I just threw this in." she said to him.

"Ah, well it looks… nice." He said, blushing.

Camille blushed too at his comment, surely anybody would compliment her but somehow when he does it, there's always something special about it. She felt something vibrate in her pocket and she sighed.

"Sorry, but I've got to go." She told the two boys. Carlos waved a good bye and Logan just said bye.

"When she slapped you, she was supposed to kiss you but she told me she didn't to." Carlos smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes "I have a girlfriend, you know that."

"I know, but it's like anybody's in favor of that." Carlos shot back before running up to the apartment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, chasing him.

When they reached the apartment, they saw Katie on the counter with her laptop right next to her as she was eating her Fish stick considering it was Friday.

"Logan, you've got to see this!" she told him while turning her laptop screen to him. Logan walked closer to see the text.

_When will Logan Mitchell break up with Peggy Young?_

Logan's eyes went wide as he continued to read.

_It seems like it was only yesterday when Big Time Rush member, Logan Mitchell started dating actress Peggy Young and the numbers that actually like this couple are few to none. It seems like many fans doesn't like the famous singer to be dating anybody or is it because, they didn't like the couple?_

Logan slumped back on his seat and sighed "So, where are you going to break up with her?" Katie asked.

"I'm not breaking up with her!" Logan practically yelled.

"What's with the yelling?" James asked, emerging from his room.

"Everybody wants me to break up with my girlfriend." Logan told him.

"Peggy? Yeah, you really should…" James said to him.

"Uggh." Logan said before marching up to his room and slamming the door.

* * *

"How about that one? He's cute right?" the girl next to Camille said.

"Yes Annie, he's cute." Camille said as she rolled her eyes. When she agreed to go with her friend, Annie, she didn't know she was going to pick boys with her.

"Oh come on, lighten up, Camille." Annie said, nudging the brunette "Which guy would you like?"

"I don't need a boyfriend, thank you very much." Camille snorted.

"Right, because you have Logan Mitchell as your boyfriend." Annie smirked.

Camille blushed and looked down "He has a girlfriend."

"That Peggy chick? Yeah, I like her but she and Logan doesn't look good together." She shrugged.

"Everybody says that." She sighed.

"Because it's true." Annie pointed out.

"I did miss the times that we were together." Camille smiled at the memories.

"Get him back, girl." Annie told her.

"No thanks…" she waved her off.

"Oh come on, do it!" Annie pestered.

"Uggh." Camille said walking off.

* * *

**So.. what do you think, bad or terrible?**

**Review anyways :)**


	2. Never Over

**What's up my precious readers? Change the summary a little but same old plot :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Peggy looked worryingly at her boyfriend as they sat in one of the cabanas beside the pool.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"People kept telling me to break up with you." He frowned.

Peggy took his hand in hers "Look, don't listen to them." She smiled genuinely. He nodded and went back to observing the area.

Camille ran up to the couple and she stopped right in front of them, panting while holding her knees.

"Can I borrow Logan for just a minute?" she asked while still trying to catch her breath.

The two of them gave her strange looks but Peggy nodded anyways. Camille smiled thankfully at her before grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him off.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you tell my friend that we're not dating and you don't have feelings for me anymore?" she asked pleadingly.

He gulped at the request, yes they weren't dating but if he say that he doesn't have feelings for her anymore is a complete lie, and he hates to say it but he only dated Peggy so he can move on from Camille and it didn't helped that she looked so gorgeous to him every day.

"Logaaan?" Camille said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Logan shook out of his thought and looked at the brunette in front of him.

"If you do me a favor." He told her, she raised a brow "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell people to stop pestering me to break up with Peggy." He said and Camille nodded.

"Deal." She said, shaking his hand.

"So when do we do it?" he asked.

"Anytime you want." She smiled, the smile that always brighten up Logan's day, the smile that he crave to stay on her face and the smile that he hates for making him fall madly in love with his ex.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"I should be the one thanking you." She giggled. That adorable giggle Logan wants to hear every day.

_Stop it Logan, you should be over her by now. _ He mentally scolded himself.

"You should be going back to Peggy." She mutter and Logan nodded, going back to the cabana he shared with his girlfriend.

"Well, well, are you two sneaking behind Peggy's back?" A voice said behind Camille, she turned around to see none other than her blonde best friend, Jo.

Jo just got home from New Zealand two months ago and she was glad that she's back but the downside was Logan and her got into a fight a few weeks later and they broke up. Logan moved on pretty fast with Peggy but when he started dating Peggy, she and Logan decided to be friends but they both knew that was never going to happen but they still tried.

"Jo, don't sneak up behind me like that." She huffed "and besides, I wasn't sneaking with Logan, we just made a deal."

"A deal to meet up in a secluded place so you can have fun?" Jo teased with a wink.

"Jo!" she yelled.

"I'm just kidding." The blonde laughed "So what's your deal?"

"He tells my friend that he's over me and I'll help him tell other people to stop pestering him about breaking up with Peggy." She explained and Jo just smirked.

"Camille, we all know that deal is just full of lies."

"What do you mean?" Camille said, tilting her head in question.

"Logan obviously still likes you and you like it when people tell him to break up with Peggy so you can have another chance with him." Jo told her.

"No he doesn't and I do not!" she huffed, Jo shook her head.

"Why don't you go make out with Kendall or something." She scoffed.

"Nah, it's more fun teasing you." She giggled.

"This is why I love you." Camille muttered sarcastically.

"I love you too, _bestie_." She said making sure she had the emphasis on the last word.

Camille rolled her eyes and stomped off while swearing a few words making Jo break into a fit giggle. After she got her composure, she looked back at Logan and Peggy. Peggy was saying something but Logan was obviously watching Camille walk off.

"Logan, you made the biggest mistake of your life." She whispered to nobody in particular.

"So you want to try it out?" Peggy asked, cutting Logan out of his trance.

"Uhhh… yeah." He agreed, praying that she wouldn't notice he wasn't listening.

"Great, so meet me there at six." Peggy smiled and stood up, walking away.

Logan panicked and looked around praying a miracle would happen because he had no idea where Peggy would like to go later.

"Hey Logan, I ran into Peggy in the lobby, she said you were going to that new roller rink that just opened." Camille said, walking up to him.

And there was his miracle, his beautiful miracle.

"Yeah." He nodded; he just wanted to hug her right here right now for telling him that. Camille smiled at him and took the seat Peggy was occupying earlier.

"Can you help me with an audition?" she asked,

"Depends." He chuckled.

"I just need you to help me practice my lines." She told him, throwing him a copy of the script.

"Got it." He said "What's it about, anyways?"

"Well, I want to play the mistress of a guy but my character is the one he really loves but he's forced to marry because of some money issues." She explained and Logan nodded "Page four, you'll start"

Logan cleared his throat before speaking "Melissa, I love you, I'm really sorry for sneaking you out."

"I love you too, Mark and it's fine for me as long as we can be together." Camille said in character.

"Melissa… thank you for bearing with me." Logan said in character as he inched closer to her.

"It's no big deal." Camille said as she inched closer in no more than a few seconds, their lips were attached. People saw the whole scene and began blowing wolf whistles and clapping. The two pulled away, blushing madly.

"I think you'll get the part." Logan laughed nervously.

"Yeah… thanks." Camille muttered while touching her lips unconsciously. She stood up and quickly ran off.

James quickly ran up to him as soon as Camille was gone.

"Dude, I thought you were over her." James said.

"Yeah, me too." Logan sighed.

* * *

**Yay, they kissed!**

**Review please :)**


	3. Cover Story

**Chapter three is here! Come on, you love Peggy, right?**

**Well, I don't, I don't exactly hate her, I just don't like with Logan considering I'm a big Lomille shipper :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Camille paced back and forth inside her bedroom, all frustrated. She can't believe herself that she was stupid enough to kiss Logan but she couldn't say that she hated it, she actually enjoyed it but she will never admit it.

"I'm so stupid!" She yelled.

"Yes, you are." She heard, she opened the door to see Jo standing there with a knowing grin.

"Not helping." She told her. She was starting to regret on agreeing on living with Jo since they're both eighteen and their parents thought they were old enough so they allowed the two best friends to live together in the Palmwoods.

"Well, you're stupid for pretending that you don't like him anymore." Jo shrugged.

"That's not why I'm stupid! I'm stupid because I allowed him to kiss me." She sighed.

"But you kissed back anyways." Jo winked.

"Jo!" the brunette yelled.

Jo laughed and placed an assuring hand on her best friend's shoulder "Look, you still like, no, love Logan. Don't try to deny it and I'm sure that he loves you." She smiled.

"But we can't be together, he has a girlfriend." She frowned.

"You can beat Peggy in this love war." She laughed making Camille roll her eyes "Just make sure you get your man back." She winked before leaving her room.

"You know that I'm never good under pressure!" she yelled.

"Another thing you and Logan have in common!" Jo yelled back.

Camille groaned and slammed the door shut, it was true that both Camille and Logan panic under pressure, it's something they have in common and people rubbing it in their faces isn't the best thing in the world.

* * *

A week has passed since the kiss, Camille went inside the convenient store to buy some snacks for their movie night, she stopped in front the news stand and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the cover of one of the magazine, she quickly snatched it and went to the counter and paid for the snacks she bought plus the magazine and bolted up to the Palmwoods and running up to her apartment. She got inside and was thankful that Jo hasn't come back from her date with Kendall; she took a seat on the couch and opened the magazine, going to her designated page.

_Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts, Dating?_

Camille read the title in shock and went to read the article.

_Looks like old couple, Logan Mitchell from the band Big Time Rush and actress known for her role in Sky High, Camille Roberts are going out once again. The two was seen kissing near the pool of their current residence, The Palmwoods (see in cover). What about Peggy Young? Well, most readers loved the idea that Logan Mitchell finally broke up with her and got together with old flare, Camille Roberts._

"_I love Logan and Peggy separately but not together, I personally like Logan to be with Camille instead." An insider told us._

_Stay tuned to us to hear more about Hollywood's newest and hottest couple._

Camille still stared at the magazine in shock, she quickly stomped out of her apartment and marched up to 2J, knocking vigorously on the door.

"Hey Camille." Carlos greeted.

"Where's Logan?" she demanded, Carlos stepped away from the door to see Logan and his two other best friends wrestling on the floor. Without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"This!" she exclaimed as she shove the magazine in his face. Logan's eyes went wide and took it from her hands, flipping through the pages and read the article.

"The hell?" he said in shock.

"You thought I wasn't shocked when I saw that, I almost yelled inside the store when I found that and-" she said, taking the magazine from him and closing it to reveal the cover of them kissing "-people might misunderstand us because of this picture."

"what if Peggy sees that?" he panicked.

"Peggy is the least of our problems, what would our friends say and of course, the public wouldn't stop unless we tell them something." Camille told him.

"Why don't we just deny it?" Logan suggested and Camille's face fell. Yes, she knew that she wasn't dating him but she damn wished she was.

"Okay." She nodded "We'll do it when an interview has been scheduled." She forced a smile.

"Again, the coolest girl in the world." He chuckled, making Camille's face light up. Logan said his goodbye to her and went inside the apartment once again. Camille's smile never left her face, that is until her phone rang, she gulped as she looked at the caller id, she pressed the accept button and placed her phone on her ear.

"Hello?"

"Why the hell did you kept lying to me, you said you and Logan weren't dating, I know you always denied it and I never believed you but still, you never gave me the details!" Annie's voice, yelled through her phone, she had to leave it into arms length to prevent herself from getting deaf.

"Okay, one, never yell on the phone!" she screamed "and two, we're not dating, that cover was just when he was helping me with an audition." She explained calmly.

"You knew for yourself that the script had a kissing scene yet you still chose him to act with you." Annie pointed out, Camille stared at her phone ion shock, she was right, she did knew that there was kissing scene in the script yet because of her feelings, she absentmindedly chose Logan to be her partner.

"Camille, are you still there?" Annie asked through the phone, Camille pressed the red phone button, ending the call; she then slowly walked back to her apartment.

"Camille, where were you, are you ready for movie night?" Jo chirped but as she looked at Camille's sad expression her face suddenly turned into concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Camille took one glance at her best friend before running to her room and shutting the doors and cried her eyes out.

"Camille?" Jo asked, lightly knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone." The brunette cried from the other side of the door.

Jo shook her head but gave her best friend some space and backed away from her door, she went back to the living room and closed the door that Camille left open before she came running to her room, she felt something on her foot, she looked down and saw the magazine Camille dropped, she picked it up and her eyes went wide on the picture of the cover. She picked it up from the floor and turned to the page on the article; she looked at the closed bedroom door after reading the article and shook her head.

She knew from the start that this was going to end in trouble but knowing the two, it would be resolve in no time.

She think… she wish… she hope.

* * *

**So...? Pathetic, I know. Writer's Block was never my best friend anyway.**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Don't Say No

**WAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAA?**

**I'm back ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Camille avoided Logan as much as possible, every time she saw him coming, she would leave, and she'll make sure that he wasn't in the room before entering.

"Avoiding him will never solve anything." Jo told her as her best friend looked left and right before leaving their reassuring apartment.

"I know but I just can't face him right now." She sighed.

"You're the only one who made a big deal about this and if Annie didn't call you, you wouldn't be this troubled." Jo pointed out.

"You're really not helping." She scowled.

"Sorry, how about we skip shopping day for now. I'll just go meet up with Kendall and you stay here and compose yourself." Jo said as she shoved Camille back to their apartment and shutting the door.

Camille huffed and frowned, her best friend did made sense. Logan doesn't seem bothered by this except for the fact that it might endanger his relationship with Peggy which made her sadden more.

"It's just a rumor!" she heard, she quickly peeked through the peephole to see Logan and Peggy arguing.

"Prove it!" Peggy scowled. Logan sighed and gave her a passionate kiss.

Camille backed away from the door and pressed her back on the wall, sinking to the floor.

"No…" she whispered before breaking down into tears.

"Camille, it's me, can you open the door?" she heard Logan's voice while he was knocking.

Camille stood up and wiped her tears before opening the door and offering him with her best fake smile but Logan saw right through it.

What's wrong?" he asked, his face suddenly turned into concern.

"Nothing." She sniffed.

Logan stepped into the apartment and closed the door before taking the crying brunette into his arms.

"Don't cry." He soothed.

Logan missed the feeling of the lovely actress in his arms, ever since the break-up he longed nothing more than to hug her and kiss her. Every time he kissed Peggy, there were no sparks. It was boring he didn't felt the love but even the slight contact with Camille can make him shiver, he loved her but she wasn't his anymore.

Camille pulled away from him and looked him into the eyes, oh how she loved those eyes, too bad those weren't for hers anymore.

"Camille…" he whispered as he stared back into her eyes. Those eyes full of sorrows.

Logan leaned in and Camille did also, they were mere centimeters apart but before their lips can connect…

"Camille, I brought you a smoothie!" Jo came bursting through the doors.

The two stepped back away from each other and Jo looked at their current situation and her mouth dropped.

"I better go." Logan said, leaving the apartment.

"Sorry." Jo apologized as Camille sighed and dropped on the couch.

"I should thank you." She frowned.

Jo shook her head and took the seat beside her best friend "Look, Logan still likes you, believe me."

Camille looked at her with the same sad expression.

"How about we have a girl's night out?" Jo suggested and Camille smiled a little, nodding.

* * *

"Logan, there you are. Come on, we have to go!" Peggy whined.

"I'm sorry, Peg." Logan apologized before taking her hand and leading her to his car.

"Oh I'm so excited; this club is the talk of the town." Peggy enthusiastically said.

Logan pulled up in front of the club where it had blaring music and thousands of lights surrounding it. He pulled the keys out of the engine and went out with Peggy following the suit. They were shock when they saw the long line in front of it.

"Well, better get in line.' Logan shrugged but Peggy pulled his arm.

"No way am I standing there!" she told him and dragged him to the front where there was bouncer guarding the entrance.

"Name?" he asked as he saw Peggy.

"Peggy Young and I demand entrance!" she yelled.

"You're not on the list." He deadpanned.

Peggy was about to charge up to him but they heard some familiar voices

"Look at the line." Jo laughed.

"Jo, Camille? What are you two doing here?" Logan asked.

"Girl's night out." Camille flatly told him.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said.

"Good luck with the line and Mr. Not-On-The-List won't let anybody in." Peggy glared at the bouncer.

"Not really." Jo giggled as she and Camille walked to the bouncer.

"Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor." The brunette smiled and the man nodded in approval before pulling the velvet rope for Jo and Camille to enter.

"How?" Peggy almost whined.

"I forgot to tell you guys, Annie is the daughter of the owner of this club." Camille shrugged.

Jo winked at them before entering the club with Camille.

"Can you believe those two?" Peggy shook her head.

"Nope."

Logan regretted letting Camille go once more. She remembered when they weren't allowed in one club and Camille smiled and offered to go to a burger place instead. Even if they didn't get into the club they wanted, they still had a blast. If only that can happen with Peggy.

But that was Logan's problem, Peggy isn't Camille.

"Logan!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I was asking if you just want to call it quits for the night." She told him.

"Are you sure? The night is still young and even if we can't go to this club, let's go somewhere else." He suggested.

"Nah, I want this club only!" she complained before stomping back to the car.

Logan shook his head and started to make his way back to his car. "Hey Logan!" he heard.

He spun around to see Camille running up to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, waiting for her to reach him.

"If you ever want to enter the club, just ask, though I'm only allowed to bring one guest." Camille informed him.

"Sure thing." He smiled.

"By the way, my manager is meeting Gustavo about the whole rumor thing."

"Great, I'll be there."

...

"You're not saying that you're not dating!" Gustavo said.

"What?" the two teens yelled.

"Ever since the rumors, BTR sales has risen up to 80% and the demand for Camille's acting has also increased." Camille's manager explained.

"But I have a girlfriend." Logan countered.

"Yes and its Camille. You're not longer allowed to be seen with Peggy in public." Gustavo ordered.

"What would Peggy say if she found out about this?"

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled.

Camille's eyes started to water and she made an escape, running out of the room and stopping and locking herself in the bathroom.

The way Logan defended his relationship with Peggy only made her sad. If she wasn't too nice, she'll say that she loved the idea but knowing Logan, who's so madly in love with Peggy, he wouldn't care.

* * *

**Bad or Horrible?**

**Review!**


	5. We're Pretending

**Sorry if this one's short guys. I just wanted to upload something to tell you I'm alive!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Camille clasped her necklace and made some finishing touches on her make-up. Tonight was their first public appearance as a fake couple and she wanted to impress Logan.

_Wait, Impress Logan? Naw… _She thought.

"Camille, hurry up!" she heard Jo yell.

Tonight was the night where Big Time Rush was accepting another award. Those boys have gotten so far.

She took one more look at her outfit before finally exiting her room.

"Finally." Jo sighed as she linked arms with Camille and they both strutted down to the lobby where the four boys were waiting.

"Hey girls." Carlos waved cheerfully making them laugh.

Kendall smiled at Jo and she responded by letting go off Camille's arm and went up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and he innocently wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You two are the perfect couple." Camille sighed dreamily at the two.

"Don't worry, you have Logan." The two blondes winked making her and the said boy blush.

As the group of six made their way to the exit a girlish voice stopped them.

"Logaaaan!" It was Peggy.

"What's up, Pegs?" he asked, turning around.

"I just wanted to say good luck. I'm sorry I couldn't be there." She apologized but Camille was sure she sent a glare in her direction.

"I'm sorry too." He said, quickly kissing her making Camille's heart break a little.

Jo saw this and knew she had to step in unless she wants to handle another restless night of calming a crying brunette.

"Come on guys, the limo's waiting." She whined.

"She's right. Gustavo might kill us if we're late." James informed them.

"We better go." Logan said waving goodbye to Peggy and followed the group outside.

"You alright?" Jo asked leaving Kendall's grasped and joined her best friend.

"Yeah." She muttered weakly.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is to make the next move." Jo giggled.

"I don't want to date Logan!" Camille said a little louder than she should.

"What was that?" James and Carlos asked.

"Nothing!" the two girls exclaimed. Thankfully Kendall and Logan were too busy with their own conversation that they didn't hear them.

They finally reached the parked limo that was in front of the Palmwoods, even if it wasn't far away, the group walked oddly slowly so it took more time.

"What are you guys nominated anyways?" Jo lazily asked, leaning back at her seat.

"Best boy band." Carlos responded in a duh tone.

"You've already got tons of awards in that category." Camille pointed out.

"But it's great to have recognition." James shrugged.

The limo made a stop and the door flung open to reveal some celebs, reporters and a whole lot of paparazzi.

The group stepped and all they saw thousands of flashing lights from the camera.

"Is this even healthy for our eyes?" Jo abruptly asked.

"No!" they all exclaimed.

"Come on Jo. Let's do some interviews." Kendall said, wrapping an arm around her petite waist and they walked off somewhere.

"Me and James are going inside." Carlos told them and the two boys happily skipped inside.

"I guess that leaves me and you." Logan chuckled awkwardly.

"We're supposed to be dating." Camille rolled her eyes. Logan nodded nervously before cautiously wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Look, its Logan and Camille!" somebody exclaimed and the next thing they knew, cameras were in their faces and mics from different reporters were shoving in their faces.

"One at a time please." Camille pleaded.

"How did you two got back together?" one asked.

"It just clicked?" Logan reluctantly replied.

"Logan, how about Peggy?" another one asked and it goes downhill from there.

"Umm… we broke up?" he said dumbly.

"Tell us, how did you break up? Did you decide it mutually? When did you realize you were in love with Camille, before or after you two broke up? Do you still like her?" questions were thrown from every corner.

"Well, we just thought we should be over. I liked Camille after we broke up? And no?" the way he answered the last two questions made Camille's heart drop.

"We should be going inside." Camille cut off any question that can be asked before she cries out of another heart break.

"And the winner is… Big Time Rush!" the announcer said and the four boys stood up and hugged the people around them including the two girls they were with before going upstage to get their award and say their speech.

"So, how was your interview with Logan?" Jo winked.

Camille looked down and shook her head "I don't want to talk about it."

"He's still not over Peggy, isn't he?" she asked.

"He's still dating her, Jo! We're only pretending!" she yelled, the whole ceremony stopped and all eyes fell on the two girls.

Camille looked around, she started to panic and her eyes landed on Logan who was still on stage with disbelief visible in his eyes. Tears formed in her and without a second thought, Camille ran out of the doors.

"Camille!" Jo yelled, standing up, getting ready to run after her.

"Stop!" she heard, their attention was directed to Logan who was walking down the stage.

"I'm going after her." He informed the brunette's best friend. Jo gave him an approve nod before he ran out after his "girlfriend."

* * *

**I just love cliffhangers, don't you? ;)**

**Review!**


	6. Fake Date

**I'm going back to school on Wednesday!**

**Wish me luck people, it's my second year in high school already!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Logan panted as he got out of the building, still in search for the brunette actress that ran away. And as if the heavens wanted to torture him, it started to rain.

"Too bad a didn't bring an umbrella." He grumbled to himself but kept on searching nonetheless.

As the rain poured harder, he was about to give up but when he heard a slight whimper he started to run to the direction of the voice and there he saw what made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

There sat under the tree was Camille soaking wet from the rain and tears continuously poured from her eyes as she was hugging herself while trembling from the cold.

He quickly took of his dress coat and draped it over her shoulders, causing her took look up to see him drenched from the rain as well.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked in attempt to wipe of her tears but new ones came flowing down.

"I came looking for you." He said gently.

"Well, you found me. Y-you can leave." She said but her voice cracked at the last sentence.

Logan shook his head and sat at the wait soil next to her, not even caring about his clothes being stained with mud.

Camille just looked at him for a slight second before burying her face into her hands and continued on crying, Logan's eyes were soft as ever and he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively while he whispered comforting words into her ear.

Camille finally stopped trembling and there were no more tears coming out of her eyes, she wiped of the ones that was staining her cheeks then looked at Logan with disbelief in her eyes.

"Why did you run away?" he asked softly as if he was afraid that she was going run again.

"What else should I do, I basically told everybody that we weren't really dating." She sniffled.

Logan released a slight chuckle "Don't worry, everybody will think that it's just a slip up."

"How will we prove it?" she giggled and Logan smiled, seeing her mood was already lightening up.

"Go get pretty for Saturday." Logan told her.

"For what?" Camille asked.

"For our first fake date." He chuckled, standing up and offering his hand to her which she gladly took and he pulled her up.

The both looked up to see that it was still raining but it didn't mattered for them, they both enjoyed being with each other, too bad none of them got the guts to say so.

"We should head back." She said and he nodded, playfully offering his arm and she linked their arms together.

The two entered the building once again, avoiding the huge crowd of celebrities and they contacted |Jo and the guys.

"Camille, what happened to you?" Jo asked as she approached them.

Camille was a mess, here dress was wet and dirty with Logan's coat was draped over her. Her make-up was ruined, mascara was smeared and her hair was all messed up.

"Stuff happened." She giggled.

"Well, we better make sure none of those paps sees you." Jo said as she examined her best friend once again.

"I'll call the limo so they can pick us up at the back exit so no one can see us." Kendall said, taking out his phone and they smiled at him gratefully.

"You better tell me the details once we get home." Jo whispered to Camille and she nodded obediently.

"Let's go!" Carlos exclaimed as he started running to the back exit and followed by the rest of the group.

The limo ride was normal, it was like nothing strange happened the boy were in their own conversation as Carlos was trying to take the award from James' over protective hands making the girls laugh.

"We're here." James sighed, rushing out of the limo and was chased but Carlos who was still trying to get the award.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Jo giggled, giving Kendall quick peck before dragging Camille to their apartment.

"Details, now." Jo demanded.

"So I ran out and it started to rain while I was crying." She started off and looked a Jo with an indifferent expression on her face "I guess you didn't need to hear that." She said, clearing her throat nervously.

"Logan found me and I didn't know he was there until I felt his cat drape over me, when I finally calmed down he asked me why I was crying and I told him that it's because I practically revealed the secret that we weren't really dating but you know it's not really the real reason. So then he told me that we have a date this Saturday." She explained all in one breathe.

Jo stared at her while allowing the information sink in and when she finally realized what her best friend she squealed on the top of her lungs.

"You have a date with him." She squealed.

"Fake date." She corrected but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay." Jo said, finally calming down "Take a shower and we'll plan your look."

Camille laughed and did what Jo said and the two best friends stayed up all night, talking to each other.

…

"Absolutely not!" Peggy yelled at her boyfriend.

"Come on, Pegs. It's only for one night." Logan pleaded "It's because people think we're no longer together."

"Then make them think that way." She growled.

"Please, think about our careers." He said and her gaze softened.

"Fine, one night!" she commanded and he playfully saluted.

"Thanks, you're the best!" he said, kissing her cheek and leaving her apartment.

When he was out he sighed "Camille's the best." He corrected himself.

He wished that it wasn't only for one night, we would give up anything to spend some time with the beautiful brunette but that wasn't happening, they were doing this for exposure and fame.

* * *

"How do I look?" Camille asked, twirling in front of her best friend.

"Perfect!" Jo clapped making the brunette actress smile.

Camille wore a pink knee-length dress with a silver waist band under a gray cardigan. She had black stocking on and black high heels. Her brown locks were perfectly curled at the end was pinned to the side with a silver pin. She wore her signature red lipstick and black mascara with a hint of rosy pink blush.

"I hope Logan likes it." Camille said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll loooooove it." She giggled and a knock was heard on the door "Speak of the devil."

Butterflies were present in Camille's tummy as she opened the door to reveal Logan in a grey dress shirt with slack and black leather shoes.

"H-hey." He stuttered.

Logan thought Camille was truly beautiful. He didn't even know he was staring until Jo cleared her throat.

"You guys better get going." Jo said as she threw Camille's purse at her. Camille nodded and turned to Logan.

"Shall we?" he said goofily making her laugh.

"We shall." She smiled, linking arms with her.

They entered some fancy restaurant and people immediately noticed them and some subtly taking pictures of the celebrity couple.

"People are looking at us." Logan whispered.

"Wasn't that the plan?" Camille asked.

Logan almost forgot what the reason they even went on this date was but he didn't want that. He wanted to think Camille was his again. What he didn't know was Camille wanted that too. She wanted to be his one and only.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!**

**BTW guys, Follow me on twitter EndlessBTRLove, I have another on-going story there, so please read that! **

**:)**


	7. ATTENTION!

Kendall and Logan was currently standing between the fighting James and Carlos in hopes of calming them down. A usual day with the BTR boys, while Jo and Camille were patiently standing at the side, studying the script that was given to them.

"Guys, we're on!" Jo yelled noticing the readers and everybody quickly became organized.

"Hello, you may know us. Duh, you read about our made up lives." Camille spoke in a duh tone.

"Shouldn't we do the disclaimer for the authoress first?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah, Elevating with you **does not own BTR.**" Kendall said.

"You may be asking why we are even here. I guess some of you readers are disappointed because this wasn't an actual chapter." Logan said in apologetic tone.

"But this is a chapter." James retorted smartly, crossing his arms.

"You don't correct the genius." Logan smirked in victory as James blood started to boil.

"You take that back!" the pretty boy of the boyband yelled at his smart friend.

"Guys, calm down." Kendall said starting to be the peacemaker but James an Logan were already glaring daggers at each other. "Carlos?" Kendall called out trying to see if his corn dog loving friend can help him but with no such luck; he was eating a corndog right then.

"Should we stop them?" Jo asked the brunette next to her.

"Nah." Camille laughed, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Seriously, I love you guys but you really have to focus." A girl said.

All heads turned to see a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair that had her bangs covering one of her eyes but still wore her square framed glasses.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked.

"The person writing this story." She smiled sweetly that it was all too creepy.

"Okaaaay." The boys said, slowly inching away.

The girl perked a brow before turning her attention to the readers "Hello, I know I'm breaking the fourth wall here but I'm going to make some announcement."

"What's your name?" James quickly asked.

"I don't like saying my real name to anybody but you can call me what most of my friends does. Hi, I'm Trina." She told them.

"So Trina, what are you doing here?" Camille asked as she read over the script, checking if the authoress should really appear.

"Because these boys can't stick to the script." She snorted before snatching the script from the brunette's hands "Plus, This thing's useless now." She deadpanned throwing it away from sight.

"Hey!" they all yelled.

"I'm the one who made it anyway." She said smartly, waving a finger at them to emphasis her point.

The boys crossed their arms and pouted while the girls stood there quietly.

"And I'm younger than all of you." She said sarcastically.

"Can we just get to your announcement already?" Kendall cut in but he's still obviously irritated. Trina saw this and glared daggers through her glasses.

"Anyways." She said, clearing her throat "I'm deleting the last chapter." She said.

"WHAT?" the six teens yelled at her.

"I'm deleting the last chapter." She repeated, trying to regain her hearing.

"Why?" Carlos asked, frightened like a five year old.

"Because I'm stuck from where we left off." She simply said.

Trina released a sigh as she saw the character's faces and also the slight disappointments in her reader's eyes.

"I'm really sorry." She sadly said.

"I have a question." Jo said, stepping near her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why haven't you been uploading for a long time?" the blonde asked.

"School." She deadpanned "I'm sorry but the only time I have to relax is during the weekend and even there I can't find time to type a new chapter. I need to maintain my grades if I want to stay in the honors class." She frowned.

Everybody placed a sad expression and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." Trina smiled sincerely.

"Now what?" James asked.

"I know this is only pretend but still, you're here plus I'm a big rusher so…" she trailed off before jumping up and down "Oh my gosh, its big time rush, its big time rush." She stated enthusiastically.

"What is she doing?" Logan whispered.

"It's a thing called fangirling." Camille laughed, watching the younger girl fangirl at the boys.

"Is this how all of our fans act?" Carlos asked, frightened once again.

"Not really." Trina said, calming down "Only the crazy ones." She laughed.

The boys' eyes went wide and stepped backwards.

"Just do the shoutouts please, I still have to do my homeworks." Trina sighed, rubbing her temples from the on-coming headache she's having due to the amount of work waiting for her.

"Will do!" Kendall mocked salute as Trina took her leave.

"If you have suggestions, ideas, complaints or anything, please review this chapter or PM elevating with you." James said, facing the readers.

"Please follow her on twitter at EndlessBTRLove." Carlos said, looking at the piece of paper handed to them.

Logan rolled his eyes "Subscribe to her youtube channel, parodyfanatic88."

"And please read and review her other stories also." Kendall smiled.

"One more thing, the chapter 'Back Together' will be deleted on Saturday next week, July 28." Jo and Camille chorused.

"That's all. Thank you for understanding!" the six teens said, waving goodbye to the reader.

The reader stared at the screen for a few seconds before she reviewed this chapter **(A/N: Just kidding :P)**


	8. Still Love You

**Miss me? Well, I did miss you guys. I've been super busy and if you haven't noticed yet, I deleted the last chapter just as promised. **

**It's hard you know, I've started writing a story on wattpad plus I'm still working on "Winning Her" not to mention school kept on strassing me, I only managed to squeeze this in.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"And… cut!" the director yelled "That's a wrap on Spy High."

Camille smiled as she took off her wig for the last time. After the two and a half year of the filming of Spy High she was finally ready to leave.

"Congrats everybody." She yelled enthusiastically and everybody clapped at their leading actress.

Camille made her way to her dressing room which she packed most her stuff away already and took off her trench coat along with the dress underneath it and placed on a red hoodie and skinny jeans. She took off her boots and put on her black converse as she pulled her brunette curls into a loose bun.

"Hi Camille." A guy with brown hair knocked on her door.

"Hey Ben, can you bring these boxes to the car?" she asked, pointing at the boxes stacked at the corner of the room as she stuffed more of her belongings into smaller bags.

"Sure thing and congrats." He said, grabbing three boxes from the stack and left the room.

Her phone rang and she dug deep into her purse and putting the device by her ear.

"Hey Jo." She chirped.

"Hi Cami, remember we're going to Chez Fancee later for your wrap party." Jo reminded.

"I won't forget, can Ben tag along?" she asked.

"Of course he can, knowing he's really close to you." The blonde laughed over the phone as Camille playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, see you later." She said and hung up, placing her phone back into her purse.

Ben came back and lifted up the remaining boxes and looked back at Camille "Let's go."

She nodded and followed the brunette out of the building to his car which was loaded with boxes from Camille's dressing room.

"Well, I'm back to having no job." She laughed, texting her manager about her latest audition.

"Knowing how talented you are, you're surely going to land a new role soon." Ben chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Flattery won't push me into buying you a new game console for your birthday." She laughed. The boy beside her just simply shook his head as they reached the Palmwoods. He pulled into his parking spot and got out, helping Camille carry the boxes to her apartment.

"I'll see you later. My manager's treating me and my friends to a private wrapped party and you're invited." she said and he nodded, putting down the last box on the pile that had been growing with the brunette's belongings.

***Camille's POV***

"Sure. Fancy?" he asked and I nodded. He gave me a thanks before walking out and shutting the door behind him. I stretched my limbs; I was tired from carrying several boxes floors up considering the elevator was under repair until later this evening. It's like Bitters had a choice than to finish the repair by tonight, it was Saturday and we're in LA.

I took a quick shower just to freshen myself up before I went to dress up. I pulled the article of clothing which I bought I week prior and slipped it on. I went to my vanity which was standing at the side of the room as I quickly did my hair and make-up. Though time was running fast, I wasn't in a hurry, knowing Jo would probably keep me from going there to say we were "fashionably late"

I heard a knock on my door and I yelled a quick "Come in." knowing it was Jo and the door was unlocked anyway. She skipped to my room and gasp dramatically at my appearance.

"You look gorgeous, Cami." She complimented and I smiled at her.

I was wearing a mid-thing blue cocktail dress that had ruffles on its V-shape neckline. I kept it simple and only added a black belt for the dress' accessory. Of course, the only was top make a great dress any better is by adding great shoes which was a pair of silver stilettos for my case. I neatly curled my hair and styled it into a loose side ponytail. I kept my make-up simple with only light shades of pink and nothing too exaggerated.

"Don't look half bad yourself." I giggled and she twirled in front of me.

She wore a silver dress that went just above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline. It only had one sleeve and a flower brooch sat at the tip of her shoulder. On her feet were silver high heels that perfectly matched her dress. Her hair was barely styled and she only added loose curls and allowed her silver headband do the talking. Her make-up was simpler than mine, if that was even possible, and only used neutral colors. Her gold necklace simply adorned her neck, it clashed with her outfit but I knew it was a gift from Kendall so she wouldn't even think twice of wearing it.

"By the way, I have the perfect thing for you." She said, going to her room and back in a matter for seconds with her jewelry box in hand "I bought some things but I guess it's my gift for you after finishing Spy High." She said, setting the box down in front of me and digging through the jewels in it "Plus jewels will compliment your outfit."

She took out a pair of feather earrings. It was blue that eventually fades into green as it goes down, she tenderly puts it on me then dug for a sapphire necklace and clasped it on my neck. She stepped away from the mirror so I could get a perfect view of myself and smiled. The outfit did looked better with the jewelry.

"Thanks Jo." I said, turning to my best friend and gave her a quick hug.

"How about we head on to Chez Fancee and get Logan's eyes pop out of their sockets." She winked and suddenly felt my cheeks getting hotter.

She noticed this and laughed at my expense before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the elevator.

"I don't get what's with you and Logan." She started off, oh god, it's this talk again "It's obvious you two like each other."

"Zip it!" I hissed. Our relationship is still rocky, he's dating Peggy but he's pretending to be dating me. Well, I think that's going to stop since Spy High is done and my manager no longer needs a publicity stunt.

Jo rolled her eyes at me and the elevator doors opened and we walked to the car that was ready to drive us at the restaurant. "Kendall texted me saying that they were already there."

I nodded at her and relaxed at my seat, I wasn't really in the mood to talk so I simply looked out of my windows the whole ride. The car stopped of the French restaurant and the driver courteously opened the door for us. We gave him a thanks before walking up the marble steps to the door. The man at the podium greeted us and we found our friends, sitting at the longest table of the restaurant.

"Hey guys." I greeted enthusiastically and they congratulated me. I looked around and noticed Ben standing there awkwardly. Figures, he never knew any of my friends.

"Guys," I said, cutting them off "This is Ben." I introduced, pulling the brunette boy to my side. I looked at Logan his face instantly dropped and I wondered why, he was no longer with the crowd gathering around me but he sat on his seat already.

"Shall we all sit down?" my manager, Kristy, asked and we nodded, taking our respective seats. I sat down in between Logan and Ben.

I noticed that Peggy wasn't there, figures, Kristy wouldn't dare to allow her near me and Logan.

"So Logan…" I said in an attempt to start a conversation with him, I was completely bored. People were chatting with each other, Kendall and Jo, Gustavo and Kristy along with Kelly, Jett and Steve and Ben was getting to know James and Carlos so that means I'm left with Logan.

"… how are you and Peggy?" I asked and he seemed to stare at me, dazed.

"Oh, we're great." He said bitterly. I cocked my head to the side in question.

He kept on pocking his meal but never once took a bit out of it. I threw him some more questions but all I'll get is a bitter reply.

"Will you stop it?" I said in hushed anger.

"Stop what?" he glared, oh he really knows how to make my blood boil.

"This who attitude of you. I try to get a decent conversation with you but apparently you don't know the meaning of decent!" I growled under my breath.

"Why don't you just talk to Ben then." He said, looking back down at his food. That's it, I can't take this anymore.

"What is your problem?" I snapped, standing up and screaming at his face. I no longer care about the audience we were gathering.

"Will you just sit down." He growled.

"Not until you tell me why the fuck are you being such a sissy." Now, I'm not the one to curse but he really pushed my buttons this time. He stood up, glaring at me.

"My problem is that I finally decide to be decent with you then you bring this guy," he said, pausing to point at Ben "to make me jealous."

"Ben?" I asked surprised. He was jealous of Ben? "You're jealous of Ben?"

He nodded while I can still the fire ignited in his eyes.

"Why?" I said in mere whisper. I was truly confused, why would he be jealous? He didn't have a reason to, he had Peggy.

"Can't you see? I still love you!" he yelled in my face. My eyes went wide and so did his. He ran a hand through his hair before excusing himself and running to exit the restaurant.

* * *

**Now you're all wondering: Who the fuck is Ben? Well, I'll reveal that next chapter ;)**

**Well? Love it or Hate it?**

**Leave me a review and I try to updated faster than the last time :)  
**

**Follow me on twitter: EndlessBTRLove**

**Follow me on instagram: endlessbtrlove**

**Subscribe**** to my youtube: parodyfanatic88**

**Rusher Forevah! PEACE!**


	9. Kiss and Forget

**This chapter is short but at least you get a chapter, right?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR!**

* * *

Camille gaped at the spot where Logan once stood. Her brain was still processing what happened though it was simple enough: She and Logan had an argument; Logan confessed that he still loves her then left.

"Camille." Jo said softly, standing up from her seat to pull Camille into a comforting hug.

"I'll go after Logan." Kendall sighed, standing up and walking outside of the restaurant.

Camille trembled in the blonde's arms as tears freely flowed from her eyes "He said he loved me but why did he left?"

"He's just confused, don't worry." Jo shushed her best friend as she kept on crying on her shoulder.

"Guys, Logan's gone and so is our car!" Kendall announced, entering the restaurant once again.

Camille pulled away from Jo and wiped her tears with her hand though she looked terrible with her smeared mascara.

"I'll go after him." She sniffled, turning her attention to Ben "Can I borrow your car?"

The brunette boy nodded and handed her the keys to his car. Camille muttered a 'thank you' before putting on her blazer and her purse as she went out of the restaurant. She walked up to the familiar black convertible and got in. She started the engine and drove to the Palmwoods where she presumed where Logan is.

She got out of the car and ran inside, ignoring Mr. Bitters' complains of no running in the lobby. She went up to the elevator and groaned as she saw it was out of service. She stared hesitantly at the stairs and shrugged; she took off her heels and ran up through the stairs to the second floor. She stopped at the door of 2J and knocked violently.

"Logan, we need to talk!" Camille yelled but no response. After five minutes of knocking she figured that he wasn't home so I sunk to the floor, sobbing in despair.

"Camille?" a voice say. She looked up with the tiny hope that it was Logan but it was gone when she saw Steve.

"Hey." she said quietly and he sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she just stared at the floor, saying one word that she hoped he'll understand.

"Logan."

Steve nodded in understanding and offered her his handkerchief. She said a thank you and wiped her tears on it and blew her nose.

"Attractive." He joked and she glared at him. "I'm kidding." He said, raising his arms in defense.

"What are you doing out this late?" Camille asked, playing with the handkerchief.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I should go on a walk around the floors." He explained "And what's your excuse?"

"Logan ran out of me earlier." She admitted "And now I don't know where to find him."

"I bet he's just confused." He said, trying to defend Logan's actions.

"That's what Jo said. I bet he just doesn't want me back." She laughed bitterly. She was stubborn enough to wave off all those comforting words and she truly believed that Logan just wanted to hurt her.

"Look, he's a guy. Guys get confused too, you know." Steve started out "He may or may not mean what he did but if I were you, I'll give him a chance."

Camille looked at him in disbelief; she couldn't believe that the guy who tried to snatch her away from Logan was actually defending the boy.

"I want you to stand up right now, Camille Roberts and find that boy!" he commanded and Camille stood up, looking at him with appreciation.

"Thanks Steve," she said, smiling at him "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too." He said honestly and Camille ran out of sight. When he was sure that she was out of earshot, Steve looked down and whispered "I love you, Camille."

_Logan. Logan. Logan._

Camille kept repeating his name in her head, as she ran along the floor but with no such luck. She sighed and looked around, there we no more floors to look through, she was already at the highest one and the next one was the roof.

"The roof!" realization hit her and she ran to the other side of the floor to see a hidden staircase, she climbed it and her heels fell from her hands and so did her purse but she paid it no mind. She just wanted to see Logan once again.

Her feet touched the cold cement and she shivered with the cold fall breeze. She was starting to regret leaving blazer in the car.

Camille's thoughts left her when he saw _his _figure sitting at the edge. She approached it with caution and his eyes were so distant.

"Logan." She said softly and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Camille." He responded with the same whisper she had.

Camille sat down next to him and they just sat there in silence. The cold breeze touched her skin again and she shivered. Logan took notice of this and took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She looked at him and nodded with an unreadable expression on her face "Why did you run out?"

Logan took a deep breath, preparing to explain everything to the love of his life "I was scared."

"Scared?" Camille questioned "Of what?"

"This may sound cliché but, I'm scared of my feeling." He sighed "I still really love you, Camille."

Joy drowned the brunette, she couldn't be any happier. Logan confirmed that he still loved her and she just wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him.

"I love you too, Logan." She cried.

"You do?" he asked in shock.

She nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him as he generously returned.

"But what about Ben?" he gritted his teeth.

Camille looked at him as if he was crazy or something "Ben is my cousin."

Logan's jaw dropped and his eyes widened "Sorry."

Camille smiled and rested her head on his chest "Kiss and Forget?"

Logan placed his pointer finger and thumb on her chin and titled it so she was staring at his face "Kiss and Forget."

He leaned down slowly until their lips met. He finally felt like Camille was really his again. It was him and her and nothing else in the world can bother them.

Here they are on the roof of the famous Palmwoods, in each other's arms as they continued their rollercoaster of a love story.

* * *

**Can I asked a favor from you guys? Review! **


	10. Milkshake

**This has been long overdue so I'm very very sorry to the readers of Pressures! I know that I've kept you hanging for a long time and I'm so sorry. I seriously have no inspiration for this story as much as I love this couple so writer's block comes to me more easily in this story. I'm seriously considering on ending this already, to be honest.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Camille picked up her script before skipping out of her apartment to the elevator and down to the lobby of the Palmwoods. She looked around until her eyes spotted her raven haired lover. She placed a big smile on her face as she walked to him.

"Ready to go?" Logan asked and Camille nodded as they linked their arms before strolling to the parking lot.

It's been a week since they kissed on the roof and they have been inseparable ever since gaining some suspicion from their friends and Peggy but they merely waved them off saying that it was still their publicity stunt though they're like friend with benefits, minus the sex part in their relationship.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you audition for a part," he chuckled as he started the engine to his car. The vehicle purred and Logan drove off to the busy streets of Hollywood.

"I can't be idle for long," Camille shrugged, "If I don't get a job soon, I'll have no other choice than to leave and we don't want that, do we?" she teased and Logan shook his head with a chuckle. He reached out and took her hand in his before entwining their fingers together.

Camille sighed and melted in her seat. She loves the guy sitting next to her so much. They kept their relationship a secret but they were happy that way, the less people who know, the less drama.

"We're here," Logan suddenly announced, turning off the car and got out before walking around it and opening Camille's door for her. She gave him a smile before getting out and Logan closed her door then locked the vehicle before they walked side by side to enter the building.

They navigated their way to the room where they were holding auditions. The two of them stopped in front of the double doors and Logan retreated his arm away from her. "Break a leg," he said, placing a tender a kiss on her cheek before opening the door for her. She gave him one last smile before entering the room and the door closed behind her.

After a few minutes, Camille came rushing out of the room with a huge grin plastered on her face, "I got the part!" she squealed and Logan laughed, opening his arms as she jumped into them. They held each other tightly and Logan lifted her off the ground earning a surprised squeal from Camille.

"So am I seeing my girlfriend on the television screen of on the movie theatres?" he asked as he placed her back down on the ground.

Camille giggled as she straightened down her top, "I'm not your girlfriend, Peggy is," she scoffed before she gave him an enthusiastic smile, "And I'm appearing on the big screen!" she announced proudly.

He gave her a thumb up before taking her hand in his as they went back to his car. They climbed in and Logan drove off.

"Where to now?" he asked, stopping when the stop light went red. Camille tapped her chin before saying, "Fun Burger."

Logan nodded obediently and took the turn to where they will be heading to the said diner. He took the keys off the engine and he got out along with Camille. They walked to the inside of the diner settled themselves in a booth at the far corner of the restaurant.

"I remember when James told the story of this place," Logan chuckled, as he was deciding something to eat.

"The one where he ripped out their sound system and ditched their orders so he can protect Katie?" Camille asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah and his date left him and we all ended up watching the princess unicorn," he said letting out a bark of laughter and Camille started laughing as well.

"Logan?" they heard. Their laughter sobered and stared at shock at their blonde waitress.

"Peggy?" he said in surprise, observing her. She was wearing the diner's waitress uniform that that consisted of a vertical black and white stripped blouse that had a baby collar and a black skirt with a white frilly apron tied around her waist.

"You look… good," he breathed and Peggy smiled triumphantly before shooting Camille a smirk. "Thank you," she said gratefully, taking out a pen and paper, "May I take your order?"

"I'll have the half pound burger with a side of onion rings and a large coke," he said and Peggy made a face of disgust then Logan looked at her with question, "What?"

"Do you even know how much fat is in that thing you ordered?" she asked and Logan shrugged, "A lot?"

Peggy rolled her eyes then placed her attention to Camille, asking her for her order, "I'll have a veggie burger and a chocolate milkshake," she said simply and Peggy nodded before walking away.

"What's with the veggie meal?" he asked, propping himself on his elbow on the table. Camille simply shrugged before taking a coin out and slotting it in the mini jukebox that was placed on every table and played a Big Time Rush song, "Just shedding off some weight plus I need it for my movie role, I wouldn't dare to appear on the huge screen with some cellulite." She scoffed.

"Conscious about your weight?" he teased and Camille glared at him, Logan let out a chuckle before his eyes going soft, "You're perfect just the way you are."

Camille looked down and blushed, she was truly lucky.

"Alright, a half pound burger with a side of fries for Logan and a veggie burger for Camille," Peggy recited as she placed the two plates on the table, "A large coke and a chocolate milkshake," she then said as she placed the glasses on their table.

"Thanks," Logan muttered as he reached for his burger, "It's almost my break so I'll join you guys in a few minutes," she told them before she took her silver tray and made her way back to the kitchen.

"How about dropping that greasy burger and have a romantic milkshake drink with me," Camille said to Logan as she took two straws and placed them in her milkshake. Logan smiled as he took a napkin and wiped his mouth and hands before placing his lips at the end of one of the straws and Camille followed the suite.

Both of them took equal sips before retreating and smiling at each other with much affection. Though their little moment was interrupted by Peggy dropping into the booth next to Logan with a plate of a regular burger and fries with a diet coke.

"Sorry I took long," she said, pecking Logan on the cheek before taking a bit of her burger. Logan and Camille took glances at each other before paying attention to their food.

"So what are you two doing here… together?" the blonde asked, looking at both of them but more like glaring on Camille's part.

"Gustavo forced me to come along with Camille to her audition for publicity and we got hungry on the way back so we ended up eating here," Logan lied smoothly with a bite of his burger. Camille grinned at him before shaking her head with amusement.

"Why are you working here anyways, Peggy?" Camille asked, resting her chin on her knuckles as she leaned on the table.

"I haven't got a role in three months and since I'm living alone, I'm counting my pennies," she said with a sour look.

Camille couldn't help the smirk that was forming on her lips.

* * *

**Review Please.**


	11. Movie

**Long time no update! Quick chapter which is super short but hey, better than nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Logan slipped out of his apartment and walked a few steps until he was standing in front of Camille's wooden door with a gold plate that had '4J' written on it. He lifted his fist to knock but before his hand made any contact to the door, it swung open to reveal his best friend's girlfriend.

"Oh hey Logan," Jo greeted with a smile, "Camille's inside, make sure to keep her company while I run a quick stop to the supermarket," she said before walking around the raven haired boy and strutting to the elevator.

Logan stared at the direction she disappeared to before shrugging and entering the apartment then shutting the door behind him, "Camille?" he called out, looking around the average sized apartment. The living room was empty along with the kitchen and dining room. He called out her name again and heard a faint, "Logan."

He walked off to the brunette's room to see her sitting on her bed, wearing a big sweater and was covered underneath her maroon sheets. Her laptop was placed on her lap along with a bowl of popcorn and an earphone was plugged at her left as she held the right one. You could say she wasn't looking her finest, her hair was frizzled and was tied into a messy ponytail, she had dark circled under her eyes and her nose was red.

"You look like a mess," Logan muttered before clamping his hand on his mouth, "Thanks," Camille muttered sarcastically before removing her left earphone and shutting her laptop, "What are you doing here?" she asked while she plucked out a tissue from its box that was resting on her bedside table.

"I guess I decided to pay you a visit since we haven't seen each other for two weeks already," he admitted, sitting by her feet and gave her a loving smile. Camille blushed but the mood was apparently ruined by her loud sneeze, "Bless you," Logan laughed and she wiped her nose.

"I kind of fell sick, ever since filming started I have never gotten a proper rest," she told him with a sullen tone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you. We're working on the new album and Gustavo has never let us off the hook," he sighed but was able to feel happy because his beautiful brunette was near him. For the past two weeks they never actually saw each other minus for the small greeting when they run into each other in the hall or the lobby but other than that, they never had a decent conversation or had any alone time with each other.

"It's alright," she waved off before grabbing her laptop again, "I'm so bored that I started watching some random movies," she laughed as she opened it again. Logan scooted over so he was now sitting next to her. Camille decided to continue her movie fest so she clicked on her folder when Logan's phone started blaring out.

Logan let out a noise of frustration and answered it. He placed the phone on his ear, "Hello?" he asked and he heard Peggy's voice boomed from the other line, "Logan Mitchel are you cheating on me with that annoying excuse for an actress?!"

The poor boy had to put his phone arm's length away from his ear so he wouldn't be deaf by the time this phone call ends.

"Peggy, what are you talking about?" he asked, bringing the device back to his ear. He heard a frustrated sigh from his blonde girlfriend, "I'm talking about this article I found in a magazine saying you're hooking up with Camille Roberts. I know it's a publicity stunt but her show's over already," she gritted out.

"Can we talk about this some other time, I have another thing to attend to," Logan sighed and Peggy let out a very angry farewell before hanging the phone. The raven haired boy chucked his phone back into his pocket and went to look at the girl sitting next to him only to be greeted with her curious eyes, "What did Peggy want?"

"She told me she read an article saying that I was cheating on her with you," he explained and Camille let out a sound of amusement, "Well, it's not exactly false, is it?"

Logan shook his head with a chuckle, he stuck the left earphone in his ear as Camille took the right. She started an old movie she once starred in; it was when she first moved into Hollywood. She was thirteen back then and even after the protest from her parents, she persisted her father to move with het to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting.

Her mother wasn't please with her decision but didn't do anything to stop her daughter from chasing her dreams. Her mother used to be an actress to but wasn't as successful for she only got small to minor roles up to the point where she was forced to move back to Connecticut.

"Well who's this little mess," Logan joked, pointing to a brunette with puffy hair that was at least five inches tall. Camille laughed as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "That's me, you idiot."

An hour passed and they were halfway through the movie when Camille rested her head on Logan's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. Logan smiled and kissed the top of her head before turning off the laptop and putting it on her bedside table. He placed his arms on the back of her head and on her back to support her as he moved away. He slowly laid her head down on the soft pillow and pulled the blankets over her.

He tip toed out of the room and quietly closed the door. He turned around and let out a squeak when he saw Jo sitting on the couch, watching something on the television screen, "You took a long time there. If I had dirty mind I would be thinking you two were having sex," the blonde laughed, looking at the raven haired boy.

Logan fought a blush before asking her, "When did you come back?" Jo made a lazy shrug, "An hour ago," she said before turning her attention back to what she was watching. Logan looked at her weirdly before scurrying out and retreating back to his apartment.

"Did you use protection?" was the first question that greeted him when he closed the wooden door. He looked at his three best friends weirdly with knowing smirks plastered on their faces, "What?" he blurted out.

"I know it's hard to stop once you started but you should pause for a while to at least roll it on," James started, "We don't want Camille getting pregnant, do we?" Carlos continued and it didn't take long before Logan put the pieces together.

"We didn't have sex!" he exclaimed, marching to his room and slamming the door behind him. He heard sounds of laughter from the other members of Big Time Rush and he rolled his eyes when his phone rang for the second time this day. He fished it out of his pocket and let out an irritated grunt before answering the phone and placing it near his ear with a safe distance in case the person on the other line screams.

"Hello Peggy?"

* * *

**Review please.**


	12. Kiss and Tell 3

**I'm so sorry. Seriously, I apologize almost every chapter for uploading late. Let me tell you that I'm sincerely sorry because I started neglecting this story. I've been busy as a bee trying to lift my grades up and I always bury myself in books and I always have to do my projects and homeworks so I can pass them in time. And yehp, I'm a nerd. Complete with the glasses.**

**You didn't have to know that but you know that you guys are like my best friends.**

**Enough yapping and let's move on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Logan looked at his watch impatiently as he tapped his foot on the carpeted floor of the Palmwoods lobby. Peggy has been furious and he didn't what came over him to ask her out on a date which she gladly accepted. He told her to meet him in the lobby at seven o' clock sharp and she was even the one who told him not to be late and here he was now, waiting for his supposed girlfriend who was already thirty minutes late.

"Logan!" he heard and he looked up from his watch to see Peggy running to him with difficulty because of the tall heels she was wearing, "I'm so sorry for being late," she said as she bent down to catch her breath.

Logan plastered a smile on his face, "It's alright," he said as he offered his arm to her like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. The blonde looped her arm into his and they walked together to his car. Logan let her go and walked to the driver's seat as Peggy went in.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked as Logan started to drive to the streets, "A movie," he said simply as he made a turn to the movie theatre. It was really close to the Palmwoods and if you had the energy to, you can walk from there but Logan just wanted to occupy himself as they get there since he wasn't in the mood to talk to Peggy, he want to be with Camille right now. She's sick and he wanted to be there to take care of her.

"Which movie are we going to watch?" she then asked next, looking through the promotional posters hung up on the walls with the words 'Now Showing' lit up above them, "Kiss and Tell 3" he answered as he approached the ticket booth.

Kiss and Tell was a memorable movie for Peggy, it was the first time Logan asked her out though she dumbly allowed him to be with Camille and up to this day, she regrets it. She's no worry wart though because she is now in a relationship with Logan so she can chill.

"Two tickets please for Kiss and Tell 3," Logan said as he plucked out some cash from his wallet and paid the woman inside the booth as she gave him the two tickets. Kiss and Tell 3 was the third movie of the series, the first one came out three years ago when Logan was seventeen making him twenty right now.

"Enjoy the movie," the woman said before dismissing them. The place was packed with couples left and right. It was Kiss and Tell 3's first week in theatres and everybody's itching to watch it… everybody except Logan.

He bought two small sodas and small popcorn which were both huge in both mass and size. They went inside the theatre and they were still playing some trailers. They situated themselves into decent seats and both were silent except for the small talk Peggy will start up.

The movie started and they both started munching on the popcorn then when a kissing scene showed up, Peggy forcefully grabbed the sides of Logan's face and place a kiss on his lips. He kissed back slightly though or else his girlfriend will wonder and ask questions.

After the movie, Logan quickly drove back to the Palmwoods and they parted ways. When he walked inside his apartment he saw Kendall munching dinner by himself in his suite, "Dude, what happened?" he asked, sitting across him and he noticed then the well prepared meal in front of him.

"Jo canceled our anniversary dinner," he said grumpily, picking up a brownie and stuffing it inside his mouth. Logan looked at him weirdly before asking him another question, "Why?"

Kendall shrugged then he drowned the glass of diet coke, "Something about she can't leave Camille alone," and when those words escape his lips, the raven haired boy jumped out his seat and rushed out of the door. He knocked vigorously at the door which had the gold pate '4J' on it and it swung open to reveal Jo with an irritated look.

"What?" she asked grumpily, "No wonder you and Kendall are a couple," Logan chuckled but his amusement disappeared when he saw Jo wasn't budging, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is Camille okay?" he asked in a hurry, peeking the inside of the apartment to see if the brunette beauty was there.

"She's sick," the blonde responded as she slowly closed the door but Logan stopped it with his foot, "Let me see her," he said with concern laced in his voice. Jo rolled her eyes before stepping aside and letting him in. He raced to his lover's room to see Camille buried under her sheets and used tissues were scattered all over the floor. A medicine bottle was sitting on her bedside table along with a half full glass of water. She was breathing slowly and looked like she's asleep.

He frowned and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face. Her brunette hair was frizzy but to Logan, she still looked beautiful. He went to the door and found Jo lounging on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips, "You should go to Kendall," he said and the blonde's head snapped to his direction, "I'll take care of her," he continued with an assuring tone.

A big grin spread on her face as she jumped out of the couch and rushed out of the door, "Thanks," she hollered right before she closed the door.

Gathering some pillows from the couch, he made his way back to Camille's room where she still slept. After looking through some cabinets, he finally came across some blankets. He placed the blankets and pillows on the floor beside her bed and lied down. He stole one more glance at the beautiful girl sleeping above him before falling into his own slumber.

* * *

"Logan," a nasal voice called out. The said boy felt somebody shaking him and he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw broke his heart – Camille's hair was still a mess and her nose was red. If he was correct, her voice didn't sound the same also.

He scrambled out of his position which was harder than he thought. His legs were tangled with the blankets and since he was moving fast, it made the situation worse. He struggled and his heart melted when he heard Camille giggle. The main thought he made her laugh when she was sick made him feel like a superhero.

"So what's the problem with you?" he asked as he finally got himself untangled and stood up. Before he got an answer, the brunette sneezed and she quickly blew her nose with a clean tissue, "Just a nasty cold," she said nonchalantly.

Logan shook his head and felt her forehead and by reflex, his hand retreated back when it felt the hot temperature, "You have a fever," he said sadly. Camille looked down, covering her face with her messy hair. She tried to reassure Logan so he wouldn't press further by pretending she was okay but she might have forgotten that the boy wanted to become a doctor.

"I know you were sick to begin with him but it's impossible for it to become worse during the short period of time," he explained, examining her, "Especially since you were in bed the whole time," when he said that, she visibly flinched like his words had an effect on her.

"Camille, what happened?" he asked softly, sitting next to her on the brunette's bed and pulled her closer to his side. Thinking she couldn't hide it no more, she admitted her crime, "I spied on you and Peggy last night."

Logan didn't move or anything like that. In fact, he held her closer to him until she was sitting on his lap. He cradled the sick girl in his arms, burying his face in his hair, "Why?" he muffled.

"I was afraid you'll fall for her again," she sighed, "I'm sorry," she said as she pulled back to look at Logan in the eyes.

The boy's expression softened and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you and only you," he cooed, "Don't forget that."

She nodded her head softly with a smile. Logan shifted his weight and carried Camille out of his lap and tucked her in bed, "Just rest for the day, I'll go back to my apartment and shower," he said and Camille blushed at the thought Logan naked while hot water was streaming down his face.

She started slapping herself to get rid of the thoughts and Logan looked at her oddly, "I'll be back," he told her as she grabbed her hands to stop her from hurting herself. He leaned down and kissed her once more before leaving her apartment.

* * *

**You know the drill, go ahead and review. Let me tell you this, I read each and every one of your reviews so don't be down when I don't reply. I reply to certain reviews when I feel like its necessary but if you want to talk to me go ahead and send me a PM or tweet me, go communicate through pictures using instagram, ask question through formspring... whatever you want.**


End file.
